White VS Black
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: La misión de Tyki es destruir las inocencias, pero si fuera compatible con una? que escogería? destruir a la humanidad o protegerla?... más cerca que nunca de su lado humano...
1. Compatible

White VS Black

Espero que no les parezca muy rara la propuesta, las vacaciones me han inspirado :D y trasnochar me da ideas algo locas… 

Los personajes de D.Gray-man no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura

Sin más bla bla… que lo disfruten n.n…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 1: "Compatible"

Él se encontraba apacible, soñando con el nuevo lugar al que habían llegado el y sus amigos e imaginando que trabajo humano desempeñaría ahí. La vida nómada de su lado blanco no le disgustaba para nada, despertar cada día en un nuevo lugar, jugar cartas en sus ratos libres, quedarse el tiempo que quisiera en una cuidad o pueblo sin tener un amo al cual responderle… incluso alguien como él había podido hacer amigos.

Por supuesto era inevitable ser perturbado por el conde, en ese momento debía olvidar su lado blanco y cumplir los encargos del amo de su lado negro, el lado que tenia un propósito pero no tenia amigos… 

---- Tyki… ---- alguien murmuro su nombre, unas cálidas manos lo sacudían, sintió como una parte de su cama se hundía por el peso de esa persona, Tyki dormía boca abajo con un lado del rostro sobre la almohada y las manos bajo ella, las sábanas que lo cubrían hasta el cuello fueron jaladas dejando que su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el clima matutino.

---- mmm… ---- contesto levantando la cabeza, con los ojos entreabiertos pudo distinguir a Road sentada en su cama aun con camisón y con sus sábanas en las manos

---- El conde nos ha llamado a desayunar :D, es sábado y podemos bajar en pijama n.n ---- dijo Road sonriéndole amablemente, Tyki se sentó en la orilla de la cama, usaba una pijama blanca con rayas azules y verticales.

---- no tengo apetito… ---- paso una mano por su cabeza acomodándose el cabello, por el momento no quería ver al conde, la tarde anterior había llegado con sus amigos a un pueblo costero, el conde lo llamo por que creía tener una pista de Cross y lo había hecho romper una promesa hecha a sus amigos, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sentir el agua salada… Lo de Cross era una falsa alarma, ese vividor se escondía demasiado bien…

---- por favor vamos!! ---- dijo Road jalando a Tyki del brazo haciéndolo levantarse de la cama

---- debo cambiarme ---- dijo Tyki con intenciones de escabullirse y regresar al mundo humano sin ver al conde, Road dijo que no era necesario, aun así Tyki se ducho y se puso uno de sus trajes negros, guantes y tomo uno de sus sombreros.

Entro en el comedor poco convencido de desayunar, el conde lo presionaba en cada oportunidad que tenia para que abandonara a sus amigos humanos, cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos el conde lo llamaba para cualquier tarea sin sentido, desde matar a algunos exorcistas en pleno entrenamiento (los cuales no representaban gran reto para Tyki) hasta ayudarle a Road y a Jadebi con sus deberes, no quería desobedecer al conde, el había hecho mucho por él y en definitiva no cuestionaba su propósito pero si tendría que matar a sus amigos algún día quería pasar el mejor tiempo posible con ellos, con esos tres humanos tenia la diversión y la comprensión que ningún Noé y mucho menos el conde le podían dar.

---- Buenos días! ---- saludo con sus sonrisa de siempre, quitándose el sombrero y dándoselo a un akuma de la servidumbre

---- Buenos días Tyki Mikk ---- saludo el conde en forma alegre dándole un gran bocado a sus hot cakes, la mesa parecía la de cualquier típica familia, Road, Jadero y Debitto estaban sentados en sus lugares, Road con su camisón y los gemelos con pijamas a cuadros bastante normales, comían pan tostado con mermelada, incluso el conde tenia su pijama puesta pero sin olvidar su sombrero, se sentò en mi lugar y un akuma le sirvió jugo de naranja

---- por que tan formal? ---- pregunto Debitto, lo cierto era que desencajaba en ese cuadro tan familiar, Tyki se encogió de hombros y partió un trozo de sus hot cakes 

---- Conde… tiene alguna otra tarea para mi? ---- pregunto Tyki antes de dar el primer bocado

---- mmm… por el momento todo esta cubierto, hasta que encontremos a Cross no haremos algo significativo ---- dijo el conde poniendo la mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa

---- entonces podría irme? ---- con "irme" se refería que quería regresar con sus amigos, pudo notar como tras las gafas los ojos del conde se tornaban molestos, solía decir que por culpa de sus amigos humanos contenía sus poderes y no podía despertar totalmente como Noé.

---- Haz lo que te plazca ---- finalizo el conde regresando a su desayuno, Tyki se gano algunas miradas negativas de parte de los gemelos y Road.

Cuando el desayuno termino Tyki se despidió, salio del comedor poniéndose su sombrero y despidiéndose de Road con la mano prometiendo traerle algún juguete.

---- Jadebi… ---- llamo el conde deteniendo el jugueteo entre los gemelos 

---- si conde? ---- contestaron mientras se apuntaban mutuamente con sus armas a la cabeza

---- vigilen a Tiki Mikk… ---- ordeno el conde, los gemelos asintieron con una sonrisa y saltaron de sus lugares 

---- es una suerte que no paguemos nuestras cuentas, no imagino el dineral que gastarias en comida ---- decía Lavi mientras veía comer a Allen, el pelirrojo tenia la barbilla recargada en la mesa con un aspecto aburrido, ambos se encontraban en el restauran de la posada donde se hospedaban

---- Lo siento… la batalla me ha dado apetito n.n ---- dijo Allen metiéndose una salchicha entera a la boca

---- la batalla no tiene nada que ver ¬¬, eres un pozo sin fondo ---- dijo Lavi apilando los platos vacios ---- mira allá viene Lenalee ---- la chica saludo con la mano desde lejos

---- Conseguiste los boletos para el barco? ---- pregunto Allen con la boca llena

---- no n.nU … ---- dijo Lenalee aun con una sonrisa ---- llame a mi nii-san y nos ha conseguido transporte en un barco de mercancía ---- explico Lenalee ---- tenemos que estar en el muelle en media hora ----

---- Hey! ---- saludo Tyki al llegar al muelle y ver a sus amigos, ellos metían algunas cajas a un barco mercante

---- Tyki, pensamos que tardarías más ---- dijo uno de ellos

---- pero ya estoy aquí… su jefe tendrá algún trabajo para mi? ---- pregunto alegremente terminando su cigarrillo y apagándolo

---- si… ahora esta hablando con unos tipos, creo que son exorcistas y viajaran en este barco ---- contesto el más pequeño de sus amigos (n/a: lo lamento no se sus nombres n.nU)

---- exorcistas? O.O ---- dijo Tyki poniendo cara de sorpresa

A unos cuantos metros el capitán del barco hablaba con Lenalee, Lavi y Allen:

---- Komui me ha explicado la situación, no se preocupen los llevaremos a la orden lo más pronto posible ---- explico el capitán, un hombre bajito y de bigote llamado Frederic (n/a: soy pésima para los nombres jojo XD) 

---- muchas gracias Frederic-san ---- contesto Lenalee

---- en un momento mando a alguien para que suba su equipaje, zaparemos cuando mis trabajadores terminen de cargar el barco ---- diciendo esto el capitán se fue hacia el barco. En su camino fue interceptado por un sujeto alto, cabello negro y gafas, era Tyki y le había pedido un trabajo, el capitán lo acepto cuando el dio la referencia de que sus amigos ya estaban trabajando ahí y lo envió por el equipaje de los exorcistas

---- Buenos días exorcistas :D ---- Tyki saludo con la mano al llegar frente a los chicos

---- que no eres el sujeto que engaño a Krory en el tren? ---- dijo Allen señalándolo

---- aaa… tu eres el chico tramposo que nos dejo sin ropa ¬¬ ---- contesto Tyki 

---- ya se conocían? O.O ---- pregunto Lenalee sin entender

---- si jeje… Allen y Krory jugaron poker con él y sus amigos ---- explico Lavi 

---- pero esta vez estoy por motivos de trabajo, el capitán Frederic me ha contratado y me mando llevar sus equipajes ---- dijo Tyki ---- yo soy Tyki Mikk ---- se presento haciendo una ligera reverencia 

---- Yo soy Allen Walker, él es Lavi y ella es Lenalee ---- dijo Allen presentando a todos, cada uno saludando a su manera

---- Pues debo llevar su equipaje así que si me permiten… ---- Tyki tomo las maletas de cada uno ---- que llevan aquí? Piedras? ---- dijo cargando el equipaje con dificultad ---- nos vemos ---- y subió al barco

Tyki dejo las maletas donde el capitán le ordeno, se preguntaba si esto era correcto, hacer como que no era un Noé y fingir respeto por los exorcistas, esta era una oportunidad dorada para matar a 3 exorcistas de una vez, sin embargo debía contenerse para no ser descubierto por sus amigos, tal vez cuando bajaran del barco podría atacar…

Luego de un rato los exorcistas ya estaban en el barco listos para zarpar, el barco era muy grande y no tenía las comodidades de uno de pasajeros pero era suficiente para el viaje, habían dormido en lugares peores y después de casi una semana buscando la inocencia les caía muy bien descansar en una cama

---- ahh!! Que bien se siente la brisa del mar n.n ---- dijo Lenalee asomándose por la popa del barco cuando ya habían zarpado, el viento jugaba con su cabello.

Tres horas después Lavi estaba algo mareado y Allen tenia hambre.

---- y si vamos a otro lado? Ya me aburrió la cubierta ¬¬ ---- dijo Lavi arto de ver el vaivén de las olas, eso era más que otra cosa, lo que le provocaba el mareo

---- estas mareado Lavi XD increíble jajaja ---- dijo Lenalee burlándose del pelirrojo

---- bah! Lo que pasa es que quiero algo de comer ¬¬ ---- en ese momento era lo que menos quería

---- si, si, vamos por algo me muero de hambre :D ---- dijo Allen caminando entusiasmado hacia la cocina del barco, Lenalee y Lavi lo siguieron pesadamente, sabían que si Allen estaba de buen humor y tranquilo (como hoy) podía estar comiendo hasta por una hora, de otra manera se atragantaba con todo en 10 minutos.

En la cocina se encontraban trabajando Tyki y el más pequeño de sus amigos (n/a: no se su nombres pero es el niño rubio con el cubre bocas) además de la cocinera del barco.

---- hola!! n.n ---- llego Allen olfateando lo que se preparaba en la cocina

---- en un momento la comida estará lista, pasen a sentarse por favor ---- pidió la cocinera, una mujer rubia que seguramente en su juventud había sido atractiva, usaba un delantal floreado y probaba el contenido de una olla.

---- gracias!! ---- dijo Allen arrastrando a los otros dos exorcistas hasta una mesa larga y sin elegancia donde había algunas docenas de sillas, tomaron su lugar juntos, Allen en una orilla, Lenalee a su izquierda y Lavi a la izquierda de ella y esperaron por unos minutos hasta que la cocinera les sirvió unos platos con sopa.

---- esta deliciosa ---- dijo Allen comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en días

---- que bien que les guste :D ---- dijo la cocinera complacida ---- apúrense antes que venga la tripulación y arrase con todo ---- la cocinera sonrió y volvió a la estufa, ordeno a Tyki y al muchacho rubio que se sentaran a comer, ellos se quitaron sus delantales (no eran floreados por supuesto), tomaron unos platos y se fueron a sentar.

---- Hola exorcistas, ¿en que puerto pararan ustedes? ---- dijo Tyki sentándose frente a Lenalee, el niño se sentó frente a Lavi

---- hola Tyki-san, pues pararemos en el más cercano a la orden obscura, el capitán ha dicho que tardaremos 3 días y medio en llegar ---- dijo Lenalee haciendo una pausa en su comida

---- umm… que bien!, aunque les hubiera tomado menos tiempo si viajaran en un barco de pasajeros ---- dijo Tyki, estaba llegando a donde quería, forzarlos a decirle la razón de su viaje sin que se dieran cuenta ---- en uno mercante con las paradas en cada puerto quizá tarden más ----

---- lo intentamos pero no conseguimos boletos y no tuvimos más remedio que tomar este barco ---- explico Lavi tomando el puesto de orador pues no tenia nada de apetito

---- que mala suerte para ustedes, pero es bueno para nosotros, por si acaso encontráramos un akuma ---- dijo Tyki sonriendo

---- pues seguramente los encontraremos… ---- dijo Lavi distraídamente ---- teniendo una inocencia con nosotros… ---- 

---- LAVIII!! ---- gritaron Lenalee y Allen al unísono, (Allen aun con la boca llena) pero ya era demasiado tarde

---- los akumas nos atacaran?? O.O ---- dijo Tyki fingiendo temor

---- pues si eso sucede los defenderemos n.nU ---- dijo Lenalee intentando calmar a Tyki quien sorprendentemente había hecho una actuación creíble sobre su temor a los akumas

---- :D y que tipo de inocencia es? ---- pregunto el amigo de Tyki

---- no lo sabemos… por eso la llevamos a la orden ---- explico Allen recibiendo su segundo plato de sopa, si ya habían dicho que poseían una inocencia sin sincronizar que más daba contar a donde iban, esos chicos no eran malas personas cierto ¿?

---- y como la encontraron? ---- dijo el niño cada vez interesándose más, para Tyki el sacarle información a los exorcistas se estaba haciendo muy fácil gracias a la curiosidad de su amigo

---- pues estaba en una armadura… la hemos traído con nosotros ---- explico Lavi acercándole cuidadosamente su plato a Allen (no le fuera a morder una mano en una confusión causada por su voraz apetito) 

---- así que por eso pesaban colosalmente las maletas ¬¬ ---- dijo Tyki algo resentido (n/a: se preguntaran: ¿una armadura caber en una maleta? La explicación es simple: "la magia de los fanfictions XD)

---- que increíble!! :D y ya encontraron a alguien compatible? ---- el niño había dejado de comer y escuchaba atento

---- no, pero esperamos hacerlo pronto, hacen falta exorcistas jeje XD ---- Lavi se estiro y miro al niño ---- te gustaría ser exorcista? ---- pregunto guiñándole un ojo al niño

---- SIIII!! SERIA GENIAL!! ---- dijo el niño saltando de su lugar con emoción haciendo que Tyki escupiera la sopa

---- cof cof pero es peligroso cof cof ---- dijo Tyki con una tos, nunca hubiera imaginado que su compañero tuviera tales pensamientos

---- si lo es :D pero salvarías a mucha gente y eso vale el riesgo ---- dijo Allen sonriendo totalmente convenido de sus palabras. 

Tyki no toleraba eso, salvar gente? Que tenia en la cabeza ese chico?, lo correcto era destruirlos, sintió su sangre de Noé corriendo más rápido por su cuerpo, su corazón se aceleraba por las ansias de callar esa boca insensata con ideales erróneos, apretó los puños intentando contenerse, respiro profundo…

Una fuerte explosión hizo que algunos platos de la cocina cayeran al suelo, una segunda explosión causo que el barco se tambaleara, la cocinera gritó, todos los comensales se levantaron de sus asientos, el ojo de Allen se activo…

---- akumas!! ---- dijo Allen olvidando su hambre por un momento, los exorcistas corrieron hacia cubierta seguidos por Tyki y su acompañante, un ciento de akumas de primer nivel y algunos de segundo los rodeaban, Allen formo el cañón en su brazo izquierdo y disparo de inmediato dando tiempo suficiente para que salieran todos los demás…

---- Lenalee!! La inocencia!! Tráela, debe estar con nosotros si se hunde el barco!! Llévatelos a ellos ---- grito Lavi haciendo tan grande su martillo como para cubrir a Lenalee y a los otros dos chicos en su camino para ponerse a salvo. Lenalee bajo a su camarote, tomo la maleta que guardaba la armadura y comenzó a subir de regreso a la cubierta

---- señorita… déjeme ayudarle ---- dijo Tyki levantando la maleta ---- vaya con los otros exorcistas, le prometo que protegeré la inocencia con mi vida ---- dijo Tyki sonando lo más sincero que pudo, la chica asintió y corrió con sus compañeros, Tyki bajo a las bodegas donde estaban refugiados los demás tripulantes, se sentó con los otros a esperar… si lo quisiera con una orden hubiera hecho que los akumas se fueran o que llegaran más, pero 

por supuesto era más interesante esa situación, Tyki abrió la maleta dispuesto a tomar en sus manos esa inocencia y convertirla en polvo…

En cubierta las cosas se ponían difíciles, los akumas reclamaban la inocencia y atacaban con más fuerza, estaban por todas partes los de segundo nivel estaban listos para el abordaje…

---- la inocencia… donde esta la inocencia? ---- pregunto Lavi con preocupacion al ver a Lenalee llegar con las manos vacías

---- la deje con la tripulación… ---- la chica acabo con un akuma de segundo nivel con un solo ataque

---- LA INOCENCIA ESTA DENTRO DEL BARCO!! VAYAAAA!! ---- grito un akuma con forma de perico (n/a: ya saben por aquello de los loros que se paraban en los hombros de los piratas XD), los akuma de segundo nivel llegaron al barco y comenzaron a tirar la mercancía amarrada en cubierta por la borda, algunos intentaron bajar a las bodegas, esto fue hábilmente evitado por Lavi quien de un martillazo los lanzo fuera del barco…

---- Tyki que haces?? O.O ---- pregunto uno de los amigos de Tyki al ver que este abría la maleta y comenzaba a inspeccionar la armadura en busca de la inocencia

---- nada solo juego con esto n.n ---- Tyki fingió demencia y se puso una unión de manopla y guanteletes (n/a: partes que forman el "guante" de una armadura) en la mano derecha y la movió bromeando

---- este no es momento para jugar Tyki, guarda eso!! ---- dijo molesto otro de sus amigos

---- ya, ya, ahora lo guardo ¬¬ ---- tendría que esperar hasta otro momento para apropiarse de la inocencia, Tyki se disponía a quitarse el "guante" de la armadura cuando desde arriba un akuma se lanzo en picada sobre la cubierta del barco atravesándola hasta llegar a las bodegas…

---- esta en la bodega!! ---- dijo Lenalee corriendo hacia el agujero que había hecho el akuma en la cubierta, de disponia a bajar pero fue interceptada por dos akumas nivel 2

Dentro de la bodega el akuma ya había tomado por el cuello a dos sujetos de la tripulación, uno con cada una de sus manos y amenazaba con matarlos

---- donde esta la inocencia?? ---- dijo el akuma con voz temible desasiendo con su mano a uno de sus rehenes 

---- los exorcistas la tienen!! ---- grito horrorizado el capitán al ver como moría su subordinado

---- no me vengan con eso!! ---- el akuma hizo pedazos al otro rehén ---- entréguenla ahora!! ---- el akuma se aproximo a la tripulación viva, un cañón de formo en su abdomen y se dispuso a dispararle al niño rubio amigo de Tyki.

El cañón del akuma fue disparado, Tyki cubrio al niño con sus cuerpo dándole la espalda al akuma, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, el disparo del akuma había rebotado regresando hacia él destruyendo la mitad de su cuerpo, Tyki abrazaba con fuerza al niño, en que demonios estaba pensando?, pudo ordenarle al akuma que se detuviera!!, abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar la explosión, su pequeño amigo lo miraba impactado, Tyki estaba cubierto por la armadura que antes se encontraba dentro de la maleta. Tyki soltó a su compañero y toco su cara, en lugar de sentir su piel escucho el choque de dos objetos de metal, algo cubría su cabeza, intento quitárselo en vano, observo sus manos, estaban cubiertas por unos "guantes de metal" como el que se había puesto hace unos momentos.

Los exorcistas bajaron a la bodega, Allen disparo su cañón terminando con lo que quedaba del akuma provocando una explosión, el humo se disipo, la armadura que contenía la inocencia se encontraba hincada en el piso mirándose las manos…

---- exorcistas!! Tyki… salven a Tyki!! ---- grito el niño rubio corriendo hacia los exorcistas. Tyki no podía creer lo que había pasado, no había usado para nada sus poderes y aun así había acabado con el akuma, tocaba desesperadamente su cuerpo, que era eso? Acaso…

---- Tyki es… ---- dijo Lenalee poniendo la mano sobre su boca sin poder creerlo

---- … compatible con la inocencia …. ---- Lavi termino la frase con la boca abierta, Tyki comenzó a forcejear con la armadura, esto no podía ser real, imposible que un Noé fuera compatible con una inocencia, tenia que quitarse esa cosa y destruir la inocencia como era debido, jalo el yelmo con fuerza pero no se lo podía sacar, se estaba desesperando…

---- tranquilízate, podemos arreglarlo D: ---- dijo Allen caminando hacia Tyki ---- puedes desactivarla, eres compatible así que si lo intentas tranquilamente podrás quitarte la armadura ---- el peliblanco se puso en cuncliyas para quedar la nivel de Tyki 

---- NO! NO! NO! yo no quiero ser exorcistaaaa!! ---- grito Tyki perdiendo la paciencia, cambio su cuerpo a su lado negro, las cruces de los del clan de Noé aparecieron en su frente, su piel se fue tiñendo de un tono obscuro, intentó atravesar la armadura pero le fue imposible, en vez de eso, sintió un fuerte ardor en la piel, cada parte de su cuerpo que era tocada directamente por el metal de la armadura se sentía como si le hubieran prendido fuego, Tyki no podía soportar le dolor, nunca le había molestado sentirlo, de hecho experimentaba un extraña sensación de bienestar cada vez que se lastimaba, pero esto era constante, era como tener la armadura llena de brasas al rojo vivo, su piel estaba totalmente carcomida, grito y se tiro al piso, se retorcía en una forma perturbadora, la inocencia activada lo estaba lastimando, se golpeaba a si mismo intentando salir de ese traje, Allen y Lavi no tuvieron más opción que sostenerlo y obligarlo a que dejara de golpearse, ambos fueron lanzados hacia otro lado por Tyki, toda la tripulación intervino para sostenerlo, entonces el Noé no pudo más y se desmayo dejando que su lado blanco tomara nuevamente el control…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Que tal? No les agrado? Les gusto? Recibiré los tomatazos o pedradas pero si quieren que la continúe reviews onegai!! Ya saben como ¿no? ahi esta el "go" :D… gracias por leerme sayonara n.n… 


	2. Komurin vs Tyki

Tyki recupero la conciencia, sin embargo no abrió los ojos… donde estaba

**White vs Black **

Aquí esta el segundo cap. Pero antes debo explicar la teoría que dio lugar a este fic : en cierto capitulo (no recuerdo cual XD) Lavi deduce que lo único que puede lastimar a un Noé es una inocencia por lo tanto yo me imagine que si Tyki estaba encerrado en una armadura poseída por una inocencia cada vez que utilizara sus poderes de Noé la inocencia lo dañaría.

Ahora si cha chan!! El segundo cap. **Titulado: Komurin vs Tyki**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tyki recupero la conciencia, sin embargo no abrió los ojos… donde estaba? Habrían logrado sacarlo de la armadura?... no, eso no era posible, podía sentir el frío del metal.

Cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?, un momento!! La armadura ya no lo quemaba!! Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, intento levantarse pero la armadura le dificultaba el movimiento.

-- Tyki... estas bien? -- pregunto Eiz (el niño rubio con cubre bocas) (n/a: jeje ya se el nombre de el niñito pero de los demás no TToTT ) con los ojos llorosos, en la habitación estaban los otros dos amigos de Tyki y los tres exorcistas, todos lo miraban con atención, él había sido recostado en la habitación del capitán, pues era la más próxima y era complicado mover la armadura

-- creo que si… -- Tyki se sentó en la cama con gran dificultad, cada vez que se movía se producía un ruido metálico

-- Tyki-kun… debemos hablar contigo -- indicó Lenalee dándole a entender a los amigos del Noé que debían salir, estos caminaron hacia la puerta con miradas preocupadas.

-- de una buena vez les diré que no seré exorcista -- dijo Tyki jalando el yelmo hacia arriba

-- esto es mucho más delicado que eso… -- se apresuro a decir Lavi en uno de sus esporádicos momentos de seriedad, donde tomaba la actitud de un Bookman -- no podemos sacarte de la armadura, la inocencia no lo permite, no sabemos que es lo que ocurre y la única forma de descubrirlo es llevándote a la Orden Obscura -- explico Lavi tomando una silla y sentándose cerca de la cama

-- ja! Lo que ocurra es lo de menos, si no me ayudan a salir de aquí yo mismo lo lograré… -- Tyki pensaba que usando sus poderes podría salir, solo tendría que soportar el dolor por un rato

-- Es muy importante saber que ocurre, por que la inocencia no se ha desactivado y si no aprendes a desactivarla correctamente podrías convertirte en un "caído" -- explico Lenalee, Allen la vio con cara de no entender nada así que decidió explicarlo para Tyki y también para el peliblanco -- un "caído" es un exorcista que ha fallado en su misión, ser un "caído" es el castigo de Dios por no lograr una sincronización correcta con la inocencia --

Tyki sabia lo que era un "caído", no le temía al "castigo", ese que llamaban Dios era un farsante.

-- yo no iré a ese lugar ¬¬ -- contesto el Noé recargándose sobre la cabecera de la cama para descansar el pero del traje de metal

-- si no deseas ser exorcista no lo serás, pero permite que te ayudemos, no quiero ver a otro de mis compañeros "caer" ú.ù -- dijo Lenalee sentándose en una orilla de la cama, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos de solo recordar la apariencia de un "caído"

-- disculpa Lenalee-san, no quiero que llores por mi culpa -- dijo Tyki, lo crean o no era un caballero y no soportaba ver llorar a una dama.

Tyki evaluó la situación por unos minutos, en definitiva no podía volver con el Conde portando una inocencia a medio activar, es más, ni siquiera se podía mover con ese trasto encima, por otro lado no era tan mala idea entrar a la Orden, podía servirle de algo al Conde, se enfadaría si no supiera donde estaba pero que más daba ese gordo, no tendría más de sus falsas alarmas por un rato…

-- iré a la Orden… pero solo a que me quiten este cacharro, nada más… entendido? -- Tyki puso todo en claro, los exorcistas no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar… pensaban que quizá una terapia de convencimiento con Komui podía alentarlo a unírseles (o podría aterrorizarlo y hacerlo huir ¬¬, pero los tres chicos se sentían optimistas al respecto así que ignoraron el segundo resultado).

En la tarde del día siguiente el barco del capitán Frederic llego al primer puerto, el barco debía ser reparado y tuvieron retrasar el viaje. Justo cuando Tyki pensaba que iba a morir de hambre (y de ganas de ir al baño ¬¬, lo cual no sucedió gracias a una de las geniales ideas de Lavi) un barco de pasaje arribó. Luego de mostrar las insignias de la Orden obscura, los exorcistas (y Tyki) fueron recibidos como héroes en el barco de pasajeros, el capitán no perdió tiempo en zarpar ya que el estado de Tyki era una emergencia, luego de una emotiva despedida entre el pequeño Eiz y Tyki, los exorcistas y el Noé pudieron irse…

O O O (así es… esto es una división XP)

-- Supervisor… Lenalee y los demás han regresado -- dijo Reveer señalando la pantalla donde se proyectaban las imágenes que enviaba un golem de la entrada

-- Genial!! Al fin volveré a tomar el café celestial de mi Lenalee TToTT… y no las porquerías que 65 hace ¬¬ -- dijo Komui caminando hacia la pantalla muy emocionado, en cuanto vio que Lenalee ya estaba de regreso volteo su taza de café así nada más sobre los zapatos de Reveer

-- SUPERVISOR KOMUI!! Cual es su problema?? Acabo de comprar estos zapatos!! -- grito Reveer totalmente histérico, desafortunadamente no provoco ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro de Komui

-- mi problema es el café de 65!! Hasta tu café sabe mejor Reveer jojo :3 -- Komui le dio una mínima importancia al asunto y se dio la vuelta, Reveer lo perseguía por la habitación buscando pelea

-- su-supervisor… hay algo extraño con Allen-kun y los demás… -- dijo Johnny con voz temerosa mientras señalaba la pantalla

-- que? -- Komui se acerco para ver, una armadura caminaba con dificultad tras los exorcistas

-- una armadura? O.O -- dijo Reveer acercándose para ver mejor

-- SE ACERCA A MI LENALEE!! YO TE SALVARE MI ADORADA LENALEEE!! -- Komui salio corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada atónita del grupo de ciencias

Afuera de la orden Lenalee, Allen y Lavi ayudaban a caminar a Tyki, al fin pudieron llegar con el gigantesco guardián de piedra que cuidaba la puerta principal de la Orden…

-- hola :D… hemos traído a un nuevo exorcista -- anuncio Lavi con una sonrisa

-- que no soy exorcistaaa!! ù.ú -- dijo Tyki con una voz distorsionada por el metal

-- su nombre es Tyki Mikk n.nU -- intervino Allen

-- buenos días exorcistas, si me permiten, debo revisarlo… -- dijo el gigante con una serenidad que pocas veces habían visto Allen y Lavi, recordemos los "numeritos" que había dado en su presencia, como el día que Allen y Krory llegaron.

Allen y Lavi soltaron a Tyki, el Noé se levanto la visera del yelmo para ver mejor, el guardián lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y entonces…

-- EXAMEN DE RAYOS X!! -- grito el guardián abriendo aun más los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente a Tyki -- DETERMINANDO SI EL SUJETO ES UN AKUMA O NO!! -- Tyki se sobresalto al ver las luces que salían de lo ojos del guardián, su cuerpo fue escaneado de arriba abajo varias veces. No se esperaba esa revisión, no era un akuma pero quizá el guardián podría ver las cruces de su frente

-- EXAMEN FINALIZADO!! -- grito repentinamente asustando a todos los presentes -- PUEDEN PASAR!! -- el guardián abrió la puerta, y para sorpresa de todos no hubo ningún problema, los exorcistas respiraron profundo de solo pensar que ya estaban en "casa"

-- LENALEEEEEEEE!! -- Komui salio corriendo en cuanto las puertas se subieron los suficiente -- YO TE SALVAREEEE!! --

-- nii-san? O.O que haces!! -- dijo Lenalee al ver que Komui perseguía con un sartén en la mano a Tyki, el Noé apenas y podía huir, Allen y Lavi soltaron sus cabezas como si todas sus ilusiones se hubieran esfumado, esta no era la llegada tranquila que esperaban

-- Basta Komui-san!! El es un exorcista!! -- grito Allen al tiempo que perseguía a Komui

-- que no soy un exorcistaaa!! ¬¬ -- grito Tyki, la distracción hizo que se tropezara y cayera boca abajo sin posibilidad de levantarse, Komui se lanzó sobre el y comenzó a pegarle con el sartén haciendo un escándalo, Allen intentaba quitar a Komui pero por más que lo jalaba este no se movía ni un centímetro, cuando "defendía" a Lenlalee parecía obtener una fuerza sobrehumana

-- dejame!! -- gritaba Tyki al mismo tiempo que se movía haciendo vanos intentos por quitarse a Komui de encima, parecía una tortura de espaldas luchando por levantarse

-- nii-san… basta… -- advirtió Lenalee antes de darle una patada a su hermano

O O O (sep ¬¬ otra división)

-- Lamentamos lo ocurrido… el supervisor es un tanto… extravagante ¬¬U -- decía Reveer mientras arrastraba a Komui por el piso tomándolo pro las piernas, el supervisor estaba inconciente debido a una patada de Lenalee. Las cosas habían sucedido así: Reveer fue en rescate de Tyki después de ver en la pantalla la brutal lluvia de sartenazos que le propinaba Komui. Para cuando Reveer y otros miembros del departamento científico llegaron a la entrada (y también Jerry que buscaba su sartén) era Komui el que necesitaba ser salvado, Tyki tenia el sartén en la mano y estaba a punto de golpear al supervisor. Minutos después cuando lograron calmar a Tyki pudieron entran a la orden, pero ¿Por qué Reveer arrastraba a Komui si había las personas suficientes como para cargarlo? La respuesta era sencila: Komui se comportaba en una forma tan penosa que si no hubiera sido por a bondad de Reveer, los demás lo hubieran dejado tirado en la entrada. De camino al despacho de Komui los exorcistas pusieron al tanto de la situación de Tyki a todo el equipo científico

-- No pudimos avisar que regresábamos con alguien nuevo, por el ataque de los akuma las comunicaciones quedaron inservibles -- dijo Lenalee

-- no te preocupes Lenalee -- decía Reveer pujando cada que e daba un tirón a Komui -- resolveremos el problema de Tyki-san en cuanto el supervisor Komui despierte, él lo llevará con Hevlaska -- explico Reveer mientras acomodaba a Komui (con mucha dificultad) en el sillón morado ya bien conocido (aquel donde Komui tomaba su siesta), nisiquiera se habían tomad al molestia de llevar a Komui a la enfermería, la misma Lenalee afirmo que su hermano no tendría contusiones por ser un cabeza dura.

-- Ese demente me a a ayudar O.O? yo n quiero que se me acerque ¬¬ -- dijo Tyki con un aura sombría a su alrededor, los exorcistas intentaron calmarlo un poco, Reveer y los demás científicos regresaron a sus labores…

-- pss, pss… -- Komui le hizo un sonidito a Lavi para que se acercara

-- Reveer se ha ido? ;D -- pregunto Komui entreabriendo un ojo

-- si -- contestó Lavi en un susurro como siguiéndole el juego al chino

-- genial! -- grito Komui olvidando por completo fingir que estaba inconciente -- váyanse y déjenme dormir :D -- ordeno Komui acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón

-- nii-san …¬¬ -- Lenalee se aproximo con aquella mirada amenazadora que lograba domar a Komui

-- Si? Mi adorada Lenalee que se te ofrece? -- dijo el supervisor sin prestar atención a las "botas obscuras" que acababan de activarse

-- Leva a Tyki-kun con Hevlaska ahora! -- dijo la chica haciendo que los demás se sobresaltaran, parecía una madre gruñona

-- si señora!! -- contesto Komui al ver que le esperaba una buena patada, Tyki y Komui salieron de la oficina del último, el científico caminaba alegremente mientras tatareaba una canción sin sentido

-- que bien que mi Lenalee encontrara un nuevo exorcista :3 -- dijo con una sonrisa gatuna

-- ¬¬ -- Tyki no tenia ánimos de repetir que no seria exorcista

-- Cuando te acostumbres nos divertiremos mucho :D -- dijo Komui con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Ambos llegaron a una puerta, Komui la abrió y entraron a una especie de elevador, parecida a una plataforma, este se comenzó a mover hacia abajo cuando los chicos subieron en el, Tyki se balanceó peligrosamente por la velocidad a la que avanzaban y justo antes de caerse, el elevador se detuvo…

-- Hevlaska… buenas tardes -- saludo Komui hacia la oscuridad, su voz se había tornado tranquila y formal

-- Komui… buenas tardes, hace mucho que no me visitabas -- respondió una voz femenina y profunda que aunque transmitía serenidad a Tyki le causo escalofríos, el Noé se esforzaba por ver quien era la dueña de esa voz

-- te he traído a un chico nuevo -- Dijo Komui dándole unas palmadas a Tyki encima de la armadura -- su nombre es Tyki Mikk --

-- Buenas tardes Tyki Mikk -- saludo Hevlaska. Antes que Tyki pudiera responder, la exorcista apareció dejándolo sin habla, ella era como un gusano con rostro de mujer

-- oa!! Que es eso?!O.O -- dijo Tyki cayéndose de espaldas al ver cada vez más cerca de la exorcista

-- Su nombre es Hevlaska -- dijo Komui como si fuera de todos los días ver una cosa como esa (n/a: bueno… para él si XD). Hevlaska tomo a Tyki con sus "tentáculos", lo levantó de la plataforma y comenzó a "manosearlo" para revisarlo

-- suéltame ah! Ah! Ah! -- decía Tyki retorciéndose y pataleando

-- Tiene problemas con su inocencia -- explico Komui haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de Tyki, la exorcista acerco al Noé a su frente… un destello surgió entre ellos dos, Hevlaska comenzó el conteo…

-- 5 por ciento… 15 por ciento… 35 por ciento… 45 por ciento… 50 por ciento… -- el conteo se detuvo, Hevlaska bajo a Tyki y lo puso en la plataforma, él no se movió ni un centímetro

-- Tu inocencia no quiere dejarte salir -- explicó Hevlaska acercando su rostro a Tyki -- quiere que la aceptes… cuando entiendas que tu destino es ser exorcista ella se desactivará y te acompañara siempre… eres un elegido de Dios, siéntete orgulloso de ello -- la exorcista dio pro finalizado su trabajo y volvió a la parte obscura de la habitación

-- Gracias Hevlaska :D -- dijo Komui, hubo un momento de silencio Tyki asimilaba lo ocurrido, es seguro que no superaría el trauma de ver y ser tocado por Hevlaska por primera vez y bueno… no solo eso lo tenia impactado, ahora ya sabía que para volver con el conde y los demás Noés tendría que convertirse en exorcista…

-- no, no, no …. Que mal porcentaje Tyki-kun, un 50 por ciento significa que tu inocencia te controla a ti, acostúmbrate pronto a la orden para que tu calificación suba -- dijo Komui mientras tomaba unas notas

Afuera de la habitación de Hevlaska ya los esperaban Lavi, Lenalee y Allen, para saber que tal había ido todo. Cuando vieron salir a Tyki con la armadura puesta dieron un suspiro de decepción, ellos esperaban que Hevlaska arreglarla el problema. Komui les explicó todo, Tyki no dijo ni una sola palabra, esto iba mal, la misma idea rondaba su cabeza: ¿ Que explicación le daría al conde si se convertía en un exorcista?.

El moyashi, el pelirrojo y la china le dieron a Tyki un tour por la orden, Lenalee le preparo una habitación (cerca de Allen y Lavi) y lo acompañaron a dejar sus cosas, quizá se quedaría por un buen tiempo en la orden…

O O O

-- Ring… ring… -- un teléfono sonó en un bar del pueblo cercano a la orden

-- … -- alguien contesto

-- Jasdebi? --

-- si conde? -- Jasdero y Debito forcejeaban por el derecho de tener el teléfono

-- esta con ustedes? -- pregunto el conde con voz sombría

-- le perdimos la pista en el puerto anterior, lo único que sabemos es que comenzó a trabajar en un barco donde tres exorcistas se transportaban, intentamos hundirlo pero acabaron con todos nuestros akumas -- explico Debitto mientras le daba una patada a Jadero para que lo dejara tomar le teléfono

-- Regresen… lo buscaré yo mismo… -- finalizó el conde colgando el teléfono con fuerza

O O O

Tyki llevaba una semana dentro de la armadura (contando los días que paso en el mar), ese estado era insoportable. El quinto día había intentado darse un baño, tuvo la idea de que si llenaba la armadura con agua y le ponía jabón podría limpiarse aunque fuera un poco, Lavi y Allen lo ayudaron, llenaron la armadura pero Tyki casi se ahoga…

-- Buenos días Tyki-kun!! -- saludo Komui, eran las 3 de la mañana y había ido por Tyki a su habitación, a pesar de la hora el supervisor estaban tan fresco como una lechuga, pero el noé por el contrario, sentía que si se quedaba 10 segundos quieto se dormiría

-- tengo buenas noticias!! -- Estaban en el despacho de Komui, el chino se acerco a algo enorme cubierto por una tela

-- no puede esperar hasta mañana u.u? -- dijo Tyki sentado al frente del escritorio de Komui, estaba cabeceando

-- NO!! -- grito Komui haciendo que Tyki dieran un salto -- es de vital importancia para ti!!, he trabajado en esto por 2 días enteros, he tenido que dejar mi trabajo con los chicos de ciencias (n/a: que sacrificio XD), me encerré absolutamente solo en mi laboratorio, he puesto mi corazón y mi alma en esto, me he privado de la presencia de mi adorada Lenalee, me he… --

-- ¬¬ enséñamelo antes que me quede dormido -- dijo Tyki parando la lluvia de reproches

-- te presento a … -- Komui jalo la tela que cubría ese gran bulto -- … Komurin VI!! (n/a: no se si sea ese numero de Komurin) -- al tela cayó revelando al ya conocido modelo de Komurin, un robot de 4 metros de altura y una boina en la "cabeza" fue observado por Tyki con una expresión interrogante por unos segundos, Komui admiraba su obra con orgullo

-- ¬¬# -- Bajo el yelmo, una vena sobresalía de la frente de Tyki

-- no preguntarás para que sirve? TToTT --

-- … … para que sirve?¬¬U -- dijo Tyki con ganas de abandonar a Komui e irse a dormir

-- Komurin te ayudará a quitarte la armadura :D, te dará un entrenamiento especial que aumentará la sincronización con tu inocencia y pro fin podrás controlarla -- explicó Komui, Tyki ya había perdido el sueño

-- enserio? -- dijo Tyki sorprendido de que ese tipo demente al fin hiciera algo útil -- muéstrame como se usa --

-- sabia que apreciarías mi magnifico invento, bien … lo encenderé -- Komui encendió al robot, este comenzó a moverse al instante

-- que tengo que hacer' -- Tyki estaba dispuesto a cooperar en lo que fuera

-- El lo hará todo… están maravilloso o -- Komui abrazó a Komurin de una pata

-- objetivo identificado… -- el robot comenzó a moverse, quedo frente a Tyki -- Tyki Mikk… iniciando entrenamiento para aumentar sincronización con inocencia… -- Komurin tomo a Tyki con dos pares de pinzas, uno tomo sus brazos y el otro tomo sus piernas

-- Komui… que esta haciendo Komurin? O.o -- Tyki estaba confundido, esto no parecía un entrenamiento, ahora tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de confiar en un científico loco, Komui ignoraba totalmente los actos de Komurin mientras se servía café

El Komurin puso en posición horizontal el cuerpo de Tyki y lo teso, después comenzó a jalar fuertemente las extremidades del noé

-- Komui-san!! Esto no va bien :S -- dijo Tyki al darse cuenta de que algo malo se avecinaba

-- no que va, así trabaja mi Komurin -- Komurin jalo tan fuerte los miembros de Tyki que la armadura comenzaba a abollarse en las zonas donde estaban las pinzas

-- ah!! Esta cosa quiere partirme en dos!! -- la espalada de Tyki ya había tronado, al principio era como ir a quiropráctico, pero ahora la situación estaba tomando un rumbo fatal

Tyki gritaba y pataleaba a intentando liberarse, ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde el comienzo del "entrenamiento" y Komurin, como siempre y como sus demás hermanos, se estaba pasando de la raya.

Komurin soltó a Tyki y lo puso de cabeza tomándolo solo por las piernas y comenzó a sacudirlo de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, el sonido metálico despertó al grupo científico que se había quedado dormido en el laboratorio por el exceso de trabajo.

-- Komui!! Que es ese escándalo!! -- dijo Reveer entrando en el despacho, en la cara tenía las marcas de las cosas sobre las que se había quedado dormido

-- aaaa… es mi Komurin, esta entrenando a Tyki-kun -- Komui se sentó en su silla a observar su obra

-- AUXILIO REVEER-SAN!! Esta cosa quiere matarme!! -- grito Tyki quien ahora era lanzado al aire y después era atrapado por Komurin, Tyki lamentaba no poder usar sus poderes, pero prometió que cuan saliera de ese problema lo primero que haría seria matar a Komui

-- ya vamos Tyki-kun -- Reveer y todo el equipo de ciencias corrieron al laboratorio por un momento y regresaron armados, Reveer tenia una basuca, con la ayuda de 65 la puso en posición y le disparo al robot…

El proyectil fue esquivado por Komurin en un maniobra comparable con una bailarina de ballet, Reveer volvió a disparar varias veces pero ocurrió lo mismo con cada uno de los disparos, los proyectiles lanzados se estrellarón contra la pared provocando una gran explosión, un gran escándalo y un gran hoyo en la pared

-- Reveer por que quieres matar a Komurin!! TToTT --dijo Komui colgándose del cuello de Reveer para evitar que siguiera disparando

-- QUE MIERDA HACES KOMUI!! SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA!! ò.ó-- Kanda entró dando un portazo con la mugen desenvainada dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza al científico

-- Reveer quiere matar a Komurin TT-TT -- dijo Komui a punto de estrangular a Reveer -- Kanda defiende a Komurin!! --

-- Objetivo… identificado… -- Komurin dejo de sacudir a Tyki, quien ya estaba mas mareado que consiente -- … Kanda Yuu, iniciar entrenamiento… -- Komurin dejo caer a Tyki así nada más dejándolo inconciente y comenzó a caminar hacia Kanda, el robot lanzo sus pinzas para atrapar al samurai, Kanda corto ágilmente las pinzas y saltó dispuesto a cortar en dos a esa maquina endemoniada

-- NO!! Kanda por que tu tambien me traicionas -- dijo Komui saltando con Kanda y tomándolo de las piernas haciéndolo caer

Al mismo tiempo entraban en la habitación Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Allen, Miranda y un grupo de furiosos buscadores a punto de desollar vivo al que no los dejara dormir (por cierto todos iban en pijama), al ver al Komui en acción, todos corrieron fuera del despacho, Komurin se olvido de Kanda y persiguió a la multitud de buscadores y exorcistas, los buscadores se refugiaron en el primera habitación que encontraron y se negaron a dejar entrar a los exorcistas, en cualquier otro caso hubieran enfrentado la situación con valentía pero si se trataba de los inventos de Komui era mejor dejarle el trabajo sucio a los exorcistas, Komurin atrapo a Krory y lo paralizo con una inyección para que no pudiera escapar, lo dejo en el suelo y fue a cazar más exorcistas, así hizo con Miranda, Allen, Lavi y ahora iba tras Lenalee…

En el despacho de Komui Tyki despertaba, Kanda atacaba a Komui con la mugen y el científico se protegía con su silla, un grito de Lenalee se escucho, en unos cuantos segundos Lenalee volvía a entrar en el despacho corriendo, en ese momento hubiera deseado tener sus botas obscuras y no traer la pijama, Komurin iba tras de ella, parecía que con cada nuevo Komurin, Komui les ponía más persistencia a sus robots, Tyki hacia esfuerzos por levantarse, el robot avanzo hacia Lenalee y entonces…

Tyki corrió como pudo y se puso entre Komurin y Lenalee, Komurin corro hacia la peliverde y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar sus pinzas se escucho una explosión, los muros de la orden retumbaron, todos los que dormían en la orden despertaron alarmados pensando que los akumas atacaban, los exorcistas paralizados por Komurin intentaban recuperar el movimiento en sus cuerpos, los buscadores ahora estaban menos dispuestos a salir de su escondite…

Komurin (o lo que quedaba de él) salio en llamas hacia fuera de la orden por el agujero que había hecho Reveer, el polvo y el humo de la explosión se fueron disipando, Komui y Kanda corrieron esperando que Lenalee no estuviera lastimada, pero en lugar de ver a la chica se encontraron con Tyki, su armadura tenia un ligero resplandor púrpura alrededor, cada pieza de la armadura comenzó a vibrar individualmente y sin previo aviso se desarmó, lo único que quedó sobre el cuerpo de Tyki fue el yelmo, él se lo quito y lo dejo caer, su respiración estaba acelerada, toco su cara y vio sus manos, estaba muy cansado, al fin había logrado controlar su inocencia, era libre para regresar con el conde, la vista se le nublo y se dejo caer, Lenalee, Komui y hasta Kanda se acercaron preocupados

-- Tyki estas bien? -- pregunto Lenalee arrodillándose a un lado del Noé

-- si … solo estoy cansado u.u -- Tyki permaneció despierto mientras lo llevaban a la enfermería

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, y le agradezco a **taia himura****,** **.Dreaming So Loud.**, **Dushenka, Kyurengo** y **x Souseiseki x** por sus reviews TToTT me animaron a continuar jeje :D y bueno aun no se si Tyki se quedara en la orden o no pero agradecería ideas para su uniforme jeje XD es q no se q ponerle a ese hombre o aunque todo se le vería bien (mandragorapruple babea al pensar en Tyki)…

Sayonara y gracias pro leerme n.n …


	3. Sin inocencia

-- Ko-Komui… -- dijo Tyki adormilado

**White VS Black **

**Aquí regreso con el tercer capítulo, gracias por su apoyo y reviews TToTT me hacen muy feliz :D.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**El tiempo de parte de este capítulo lo he establecido en el tiempo en el que los equipos de Sokaro y Klaud son asesinados, las diferencias son que Suman no se convirtió en un caído y simplemente se murió junto con los de su equipo. Por lo tanto ninguno de los exorcistas (vivos) ha visto a Tyki en su forma obscura****.**

**Hasta ahora me he preguntado donde esta Tease XD… pronto aparecerá jeje.**

**Basta de bla bla bla, ahí esta el cap. Y ojala que les guste n.n…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 3: "SIN INOCENCIA"

-- Ko-Komui… -- dijo Tyki adormilado

-- Busca a Komui? O.O -- dijo Lavi a Allen con mirada confundida, el peliblanco solo se encogió de hombros, ambos exorcistas estaban a un lado de la cama de Tyki en la enfermería

-- Donde… esta? -- Tyki se incorporo, se había quedado dormido después que lo llevaron a la enfermería para curarle las heridas causadas por el uso prolongado de la armadura, para sorpresa de todos… el noé no tenia ni un solo rasguño o moretón, a pesar de eso lo dejaron ahí para que los médicos de la orden lo examinaran.

-- esta en su oficina… -- dijo Allen

De inmediato Tyki se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con algo de dificultad, por más que Allen y Lavi intentaron persuadirlo para que se quedara en la enfermería el siguió avanzando

A su paso por la orden algunos miraban curiosos, estaban acostumbrados a ver una armadura moviéndose torpemente por los pasillos y ahora veían a Tyki en su forma original (claro que no se veía de lo mejor, tenia barba de una semana y el cabello hecho un lio).

Al fin llego a la oficina de Komui donde ya había mucha actividad: el equipo de limpieza recogía los restos de Komurin y de la pared destruida y Reveer dirigía las reparaciones del muro (que el había roto).

-- Komui… -- dijo Tyki cuando vio al científico al fondo sentado en su escritorio junto a una montaña de papeles, avanzo hacia el con prisa

-- Buenos días Tyki-kun! Que bien que llegas, tengo algo que mostrarte :D! trabaje en el hasta que Reveer me interrumpió pero pude terminarlo con éxito :3 -- decía Komui agradecido por que alguien lo distrajera de su trabajo un poco

-- te mataré … -- dijo Tyki tomando a Komui por el cuello del uniforme y acorralándolo entre un librero y él. En algún momento se había prometido que cuando saliera de la armadura lo primero que haría sería matar a Komui

-- eh? O.O -- Komui se sorprendió por la amenaza

-- Calma Tyki-pon n.nU se que estas molesto por lo de Komurin pero no es para tanto -- dijo Lavi acercándose a Tyki lentamente

-- cállate… -- contesto Tyki quien ahora apretaba el cuello de Komui, Lavi seria el siguiente en su lista de víctimas por haberlo llamado "Tyki-pon"

-- go-gomen… -- dijo Komui con mucha dificultad, se estaba quedando sin aire, Tyki estaba a punto de invocar a Tease, quería ordenarle que se comiera a Komui sin dejar rastro de él, lo mejor sería que la cara fuera lo primero que Tease destrozara… así se borraría la estúpida sonrisa del científico.

Se había contenido tantas veces, estaba rodeado de exorcistas… pero ahora que era libre podría hacer una masacre en la orden y nadie lo detendría… casi podía oler la sangre aunque solo la imaginaba.

Las cruces aparecían en su frente cubiertas por su cabello, aquellos estigmas le causaban dolor pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Lavi y Allen jalaban a Tyki para que soltara a Komui sin resultado, el escándalo provocado por las reparaciones opacaba los gritos de ayuda del bookman jr. y el moyashi.

Komui estaba consternado, siempre recibía amenazas de muerte, sobre todo de Kanda, pero ni siquiera el samurai se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos. Lenalee entro a la oficina con una charola repleta de tazas de café, se dirigía a dejarle la suya a su hermano…

-- nii-san aquí esta el café que… -- Lenalee soltó la charola derramando todo el café al ver que ni Allen ni Lavi conseguían resultado de sus esfuerzos por evitar que Tyki asfixiara a Komui, activo sus "botas obscuras"…

Pateo a Tyki tan fuerte que lo derribo y a todos los demás con él, la chica se arrodillo de inmediato ante su hermano y lo ayudo a incorporarse, él supervisor comenzó a toser y recobro el aliento poco a poco…

Tyki se levanto antes que alguno de los presentes se diera cuenta que su frente tenia las cruces y camino hacia su habitación…

Las ganas de matar había desaparecido por arte de magia, casi se sentía culpable…

O O O (un rato después…)

-- toc…toc…toc -- alguien golpeo la puerta

-- … -- nadie contesto

-- toc,toc,toc -- volvieron a golpear pero con más seguridad

-- … --

-- Tyki-kun… voy a entrar… -- advirtió Komui abriendo la puerta lentamente, casi con temor de que Tyki saltara desde el techo y lo atacara ¬¬…

-- me voy… solo vine por mis cosas -- dijo Tyki adelantándose antes que Komui llamara a seguridad para sacarlo de la orden

-- no!! yo vine a mostrarte lo que hice para ti :3 -- Komui entró por completo a la habitación, tenía las manos escondidas tras la espalda

-- intente matarte… -- Tyki no comprendía por que ese sujeto no le temía

-- ah!! … es por eso XD, recibo amenazas de muerte todo el tiempo… ya estoy acostumbrado :D -- Komui no perdió la sonrisa… después de todo era necesario retener a los pocos exorcistas que tenía la orden a toda costa (aun a costa de la integridad del supervisor). Además Komui entendía, dentro de su loca cabeza, que despertar a alguien a las 3 am para hacerlo correr por su vida enfadaría a cualquiera.

Tyki tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación seguido por Komui que le pedía de mil maneras que se quedara. El Noé camino apresuradamente por el pasillo que lo conducía hacia la salida y cuando iba a dar vuelta un gran martillo de impidió el paso tan súbitamente que lo hizo retroceder

-- Tyki-kun… no podemos dejarte ir -- dijo Lavi apareciendo por el lado derecho de Tyki junto con Lenalee y Allen.

-- estúpidos exorcistas … -- Tyki estaba arto y ya no le importaba revelar su identidad, camino hacia el martillo dispuesto a atravesarlo

Allen tomo a Tyki con su brazo izquierdo evitando que avanzara, Tyki el lanzó un puñetazo que le dio al peliblanco de lleno en el rostro, Allen se lo devolvió y así comenzaron 5 minutos de injurias y retribuciones entre el Noé y el exorcista hasta que Lavi aparto de un martillazo a Tyki haciéndolo caer, Tyki se levanto y con gran rapidez esquivo un nuevo martillazo y el brazo de Allen, justo cuando iba hacia la salida Lavi y Allen se lanzaron sobre él derribándolo

-- ya déjenme estúpidos!! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar al niño bueno!! --Tyki lanzó a Lavi y Allen lejos con una fuerza sorprendente y se levanto.

Lenalee le arrebato a Komui al bolsa que traía en las manos y ocultaba tras de si, camino hacia Tyki, lo tomó por el brazo y con la otra mano le dio una bofetada…

El sonido de aquello hizo eco en el vacío pasillo donde se encontraban, El bookman y el moyashi se quedaron impresionados, Tyki no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar… la pequeña y delicada mano de Lenalee había dejado su marca en la mejilla del Noé.

-- quédate… -- dijo Lenalee con lágrimas en los ojos, aun así lo que expreso parecía una orden

-- jajaja… crees que puedes ordenarme que hacer?? --

-- toda la semana pareciste tan agradable… creí que podríamos a llegar a ser amigos… por que no quieres ser exorcistas?! Es por el bien de las personas!! -- las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica, a pesar de la bofetada, no había soltado a Tyki en ningún momento y apretaba su brazo fuertemente

-- no quiero!! --

-- por que?! --

-- por que no quiero salvar a las personas!! -- ante esta declaración, Lenalee abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, soltó poco a poco el brazo de Tyki, ¿que podía hacer con alguien que tomaba una posición tan egoísta?. La peli verde levanto la bolsa que le había arrebatado a Komui y se la empujo a Tyki en el pecho haciendo que la tomara

-- Llévatela… es tu inocencia… -- Lenalee se dio la media vuelta y les pidió a sus otros dos compañeros que no se interpusieran en el camino de Tyki…

A Allen le hubiera gustado detenerlo, pero un discurso sobre salvar almas inocentes y sufridas no sería suficiente para convencer a un Noé…

O O O

Tyki llego al centro de la cuidad, antes de regresar con los Noé necesitaba despejar su mente y por ese motivo había recorrido a pie todo el camino.

Cuando se canso regreso a casa con los Noé.

Entro casi a hurtadillas. Se fue directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave para evitar que Road irrumpiera en ella. Se vio en el espejo, su aspecto daba asco, decidió tomar un baño.

O O O

-- Creen que estuvo bien dejarlo ir? -- dijo Krory en el comedor cuando Allen, Lavi y Lenalee contaron lo ocurrido

-- algún Noé podría descubrirlo y destruir su inocencia… -- dijo Miranda algo preocupada

-- Lo que le pase es problema suyo ¬¬ -- dijo Lenalee poniendo con fuerza su vaso sobre su charola y levantándose

-- que le pasa O.O? -- pregunto Krory una vez que Lenalee se alejo un poco

-- ella le pidió que se quedara… y él respondió que no le importaba salvar personas -- explico Allen dejando vacío su doceavo plato

-- Sin duda lo volveremos a encontrar… o quizá vuelva por su cuenta… -- dijo Lavi muy seguro de sus palabras

O O O

Tyki salió de la tina y se amarro una toalla a la cadera. Abrió la puerta, un poco de vapor salio del baño con él, camino hacia la cama dejando pequeños charcos de agua.

Comenzó a vestirse, primero la ropa interior por obvias razones, luego una camisa blanca como las que acostumbraba, el pantalón, se fajo la camisa, se puso los zapatos, se hizo hacia atrás el cabello aun húmedo y se puso los guantes.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo… no cavia duda… la piel obscura le quedaba mejor , vio con orgullo su aspecto, ahora si podía presentarse ante su familia.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, jalo su saco que estaba tendido en la cama haciendo caer la bolsa que Lenalee le había dado.

Se quedo pensando por un momento… no había nada de malo en ver que forma tenia la inocencia. Levanto la bolsa con cuidado y la abrió.

Metió la mano y saco lo que parecía un chaleco, lo extendió sobre la cama y lo examino, en vez de tela habían usado pequeños aros de metal unidos formando cadenas para confeccionarlo, era algo parecido a las mayas que usaban los caballeros medievales para protegerse. ¿Esa era su inocencia?, Tyki se quedo algo decepcionado, esperaba que fuera algo más interesante como el martillo de Lavi o las cadenas de Yeegar.

Pero aun quedaba algo en la bolsa, Tyki saco con algo de dificultad un muy bien doblado abrigo de exorcista, lo desdoblo con una sacudida, era algo pesado pero la tela era como la de cualquier traje que el usaba, tenia los típicos acabados de plata de los abrigos de lo exorcistas y conservaba el acostumbrado estilo monocromático. Lo observo con cierta extrañeza pues le diseño el parecía algo familiar… unos segundos después Tyki que dio cuenta que el abrigo era muy parecido al de Komui y una gotita estilo anime apareció en su frente.

La curiosidad lo venció y termino poniéndose el chaleco de metal y el abrigo, el atuendo pesaba un poco pero mucho menos que la condenada armadura. Se miro al espejo y soltó una sonora carcajada, ahí estaba él, vistiendo como un exorcista… un Noé vistiendo como un exorcista.

Movió la cabeza en forma negativa pero con una sonrisa divertida, pensándolo bien no lo quedaba mal esa ropa. Se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre la cama, lo observo por última vez antes de guardarlo.

Un poco más de curiosidad recorrió desde su cerebro hasta su estómago causando una extraña sensación, Tyki observaba los botones, era posible que…

Tomo un botón entre sus dedos y lo arrancó, le dio vuelta y… efectivamente, el botón decía "Tyki Mikk". Que irónico era eso, él mismo se había encargado de arrancar esos botones de la ropa de sus víctimas y ahora había un botón con su nombre.

Tomo la decisión que después de destruir la inocencia vendería la plata del abrigo, por supuesto no era un avaro y lo compartiría con sus amigos.

Se quito el chaleco y lo puso el chaleco en el suelo y se dispuso a destruir la inocencia.

Alguien toco a su puerta, levanto la inocencia y la guardo como pudo junto con el abrigo en la bolsa y la confino bajo su cama, lo de destruir la inocencia lo dejaría para después.

-- Tyki!! El conde te llama a cenar -- la voz de Road se escucho tras la puerta

-- gracias, enseguida bajo -- contesto Tyki, él conde no acostumbraba comer a esa hora, era lógico que lo estaba esperando para hablar con él.

Tyki se puso el saco, tomó su sombrero y bajo al comedor.

El conde ya lo estaba esperando con su sonrisa perpetua, sus gafas sombrías y su sombrero extravagante.

-- conde, buenas tardes -- saludo Tyki dándole su sombrero a un akuma y sentándose

-- buenas tardes Tyki Mikk --

-- te aguantaste el hambre solo para hablar conmigo? Que reto para un gordo como tu -- dijo Tyki como si buscara pelea

-- es un motivo especial comer contigo, es una sorpresa que regreses por tu cuenta, pensé que no te cansarías de tu vida de vagabundo -- el conde ignoro los insultos de Tyki

-- Esa vida me gusta, vagabundear es la única forma en la que me siento libre -- contesto Tyki haciendo a un lado sus manos dando paso a un plato de porcelana lleno de sopa de sabor desconocido pero aroma agradable

-- Siendo un Noé eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, eres un dios, un inmortal, las posibilidades son infinitas --

-- Conde… haría lo que quisiera si me dejaras en paz --

-- Cuida lo que dices --

-- … -- Tyki probó la sopa ignorando la advertencia

-- Conoces la historia del noé que podía activar el arca? Aquel que llamaban "el músico"? (n/a: si estoy en un error con el nombre háganmelo saber) -- dijo el conde

-- no --

-- "El músico" era el único Noé que podía activar él arca… pero nos traiciono, le dio su habilidad a un humano y tuve que matarlo… -- él conde termino su sopa con sorprendente rapidez

-- y eso que tiene que ver con la plática-- Tyki sabia para donde iba esa conversación

-- mucho … Haz estado con exorcistas, conviviendo como si fueran tus amigos… si acaso intentas algo contra los Noé no dudaré ni un minuto en darte el mismo destino que al Noé traidor -- sentencio el Conde, un akuma recogió su plato y lo reemplazo por un filete acompañado con verduras salteadas

-- de ninguna manera conde, yo no haría nada en contra de los Noé… --

O O O

Pasaron algunas semanas, al fin recibieron señales del paradero de Cross y el conde les asigno tareas a los Noé, mientras que la Orden Obscura envío a Lavi, Krory, Lenalee, Miranda y Allen para buscar al general.

Debido a eso Tyki no pudo regresar con sus amigos y sabía que no los vería en mucho tiempo, también por alguna razón no había tenido ganas de destruir la inocencia, además era algo riesgoso deshacerse de ella en la casa de los Noé. Que explicación daría si el conde veía aquella luminosidad que producen los poderes de un Noé cuando atacan? El conde ya tenía suficientes sospechas de él como para que se le agregara una más si descubrían que tenía una inocencia consigo.

Jasdero y Debitto tuvieron la desventura de ser elegidos para matar a Cross, (los pobres no sabían a que demonio se enfrentarían XD).

Skin fue tras Tiedoll.

El Conde le dio Tyki blancos más pequeños pero numerosos: el equipo de Klaud y Sokaro.

Road fue obligada a quedarse en casa.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, la familia de Noé ganaban terreno rápidamente…

-- Familia… tengo buenas y malas noticias… -- dijo el conde cuando todos terminaron su desayuno -- cual quieren primero? --

-- la buena :D -- contesto Road ganándole la palabra a Jasdebi

-- esta bien n.n … algunos akumas me informaron que durante una batalla que sostuvieron con el grupo de exorcistas que busca a Cross, vieron a una inocencia proteger a su exorcista con voluntad propia … eso abre la posibilidad de que esa inocencia sea el corazón -- explico el conde

-- Genial!! Puedo ir por el exorcista?? -- Dijo Road poniéndose de pie sobre su silla con una clara emoción en el rostro

-- no… ahora viene la mala -- Road regreso a su lugar algo decepcionada -- los demás exorcistas que están con el corazón no representan mayor problema y los dejaremos vivir para que nos guíen hacia Cross en caso que la inocencia que dijeron los akumas no sea el corazón. Por lo tanto solo hay un blanco y solo uno de nosotros podrá ir a eliminar al corazón -- explico el conde mientras sacaba un manojo de cartas

-- yo! Yo! Yo! -- decían Jasdebi saltando sobre la mesa y empujándose uno al otro

-- ¬¬ ustedes no han podido matar a Cross -- dijo Tyki con calma

-- CALLATE!! -- gritaron los gemelos apuntándole a Tyki con sus pistolas doradas

-- no se preocupen… dejaremos esto a la suerte… -- el conde barajo las cartas -- repartiré todas las cartas entre nosotros, algunas todas son blancas, excepto una, esa tiene el nombre y fotografía del exorcista que supuestamente posee el corazón --

-- no sea más fácil si solo repartieras 7 cartas y ya? -- dijo Tyki, en la mesa estaban Jasdebi, Skin, Road, Lulubell (que permaneció en silencio), el conde y él

-- es que así hay más suspenso n.n -- se excuso el conde

Las cartas fueron repartidas, cuando una vuelta era completada, los Noé y el conde levantaban sus cartas y avisaban si les había tocado algo. En la última vuelta el suspenso aumento.

Jasdero y Debitto voltearon sus cartas en forma impaciente y… nada.

Road la levanto y … … … nada (hizo un berrinche y se fue a su habitación)

Skin… nada

Lulubell… nada (se levanto algo decepcionada y se fue a su habitación)

El Conde… nada

-- Es obvio que yo la tengo ¬¬ -- dijo Tyki agitando la carta como si fuera un señuelo frente a los carnívoros ojos de Jasdebi, le dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa, intento disimularlo rápidamente, pero pudo ver que el conde lo notó y le dio cierta alegría la reacción que había tenido

-- DANOS ESA CARTA!! -- gritaron los gemelos lanzándose sobre la mesa intentando alcanzar la carta de Tyki, él por supuesto, los esquivo haciéndolos caer al suelo con la cara

-- Bueno… me voy a cumplir con la misión -- Tyki se puso el sombrero ignorando por completo la persistencia de Jasdebi y salió del comedor despidiéndose de todos con la mano.

Antes de salir de la residencia, paso por su habitación, lleno su mochila con sus cosas, como usualmente hacia cuando iba con sus amigos, tomo la bolsa donde estaban la inocencia y el abrigo de exorcista y salio, si no llevaba la inocencia a donde quiera que fuera algún Noé o el mismo Conde podría descubrirla ya que… tener algo bajo la cama no es precisamente esconderlo.

Había intentado destruir su inocencia cuando salió a eliminar a los equipos de los generales pero… la inocencia simplemente no se destruía, por más que lo intentara, no podía destruirla. En algún punto era lógico por que ningún exorcista podría destruir su propia inocencia, sin embargo aun podía destruir la de los demás y eso era suficiente para él. Era una lastima, por que en verdad quería hacerla pagar por aquella semana de pesadilla que le había hecho pasar dentro de la armadura.

-- Debo ir a China … -- decía Tyki en voz alta mientras caminaba leyendo la información que tenía escrita la carta -- a China ¬¬… no pudieron estar un poco más cerca…? -- Tyki se quito el sombrero y comenzó a transformarse a su lado blanco, poco a poco su elegante traje fue cambiando hasta convertirse en la ropa de trabajo que siempre utilizaba -- si no hay otro remedio… vamos para allá -- Tyki se puso las gafas y se alboroto el cabello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Preguntas, reclamos… en un reviews por favor jeje. Espero que lo les allá aburrido el cap.**

**En breve el siguiente cap. Y me voy por que debería estar estudiando jejej XD.**

**Nos leemos luego…**


	4. Chapter 4

Tyki llego a China sin el menor problema y sin cigarros

**White vs Black**

_He regresado… no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda jaja XDD, la verdad es q tuve muchas crisis, tenia como 3 versiones de este capitulo, no se si esta sea la mejor, eso júzguenlo ustedes, __pero espero que les guste y q este a la altura de la tremenda espera que les hice pasar._

_Tuve mi fin de curso, mi examen para entrar a la universidad y aun espero los resultados de si me quede o no._

_Y bueno basta de bla bla bla … aquí esta el 4 capitulo n.n_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tyki llego a China sin el menor problema y sin cigarros.

Antes que nada lo primero era comprar cigarros, después todo se volvía más fácil.

-- Donde estarán esos exorcistas? ¬¬ -- Tyki tenía varias horas dando vueltas en el pueblo donde según el Conde se encontraba el corazón, había estado preguntando pero nadie le daba razón de ellos, en cuanto las personas sabían que él buscaba a los exorcistas, se alejaban, Tyki ya iba en su quinto cigarrillo.

Viendo que su búsqueda estaba frustrada por la poca colaboración de los pueblerinos y el anochecer, termino su sexto cigarro y decidió partir hacia el siguiente pueblo.

Una explosión se escucho a lo lejos, el cielo recién obscurecido se ilumino con una llamarada. No era cualquier llamarada. Poco a poco tomo la forma de una serpiente, se levanto muy alto, serpenteo en el cielo y bajo en picada hacia el lugar de la explosión. Un nuevo estallido hizo volar partes de akuma hasta donde Tyki se encontraba…

-- Los encontré -- una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro, se apresuro a caminar hacia el lugar de la lucha, ordeno sus ideas mientras avanzaba, primero se presentaría como un Noé, tomaría el corazón y finalmente les dejaría a los sobrevivientes la maldita inocencia que llevaba consigo y decía "sobrevivientes" por que todo aquel que quisiera defender al corazón de perecer por su mano sufriría la suerte de perder su inocencia (como mínimo) o morir (como máximo), de cualquier manera 2 exorcistas eran más que suficientes para buscar a Cross.

-- un humano… -- un akuma hablo a espaldas de Tyki

-- vamos por él!! -- grito otro akuma, más akumas aparecieron, en su mayoría de segundo nivel

Tyki se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de detener a los akumas para explicar su identidad, un nivel 1 se acerco por detrás y le disparo.

Tyki pudo esquivar el disparo gracias a sus habilidades de Noé, pero la mochila recibió todo el impacto rompiéndose.

Se dejo a la vista el abrigo de exorcista y la inocencia de Tyki

-- estúpido!! Yo soy un Noé!! -- reclamó Tyki ante el susto que le habían hecho pasar

-- un Noé? --

-- si … esa es la voz de un Noé --

-- Noé-sama?? -- decían algunos akumas cuando reconocieron la voz de Tyki

-- intenta engañarnos!!, este tipo traía consigo un abrigo de exorcista!! Es un exorcista!! -- grito un akuma con forma extraña mientras levantaba el abrigo con una garra

-- que?! O.O -- una manada de akumas se le iba encima a Tyki, el estaba por destruirlos cuando una garra enorme los partió por la mitad, otra persona se puso entre Tyki y las explosiones de los akumas y lo cubrió de estas.

Cuando la luminosidad de las explosiones y el ruido desaparecieron Tyki subió la mirada, Arystar Krory lo había protegido y Allen había destruido a los akumas

-- Hola! Tyki-pon :D -- Lavi llego luciendo su sonrisa característica

"otra vez con el Tyki-pon ¬¬" pensó Tyki molesto

El golem de Lavi sonó, palpo su ropa hasta que encontró al golem en uno de sus bolsillos y lo saco

-- Lavi-kun? -- pregunto una voz temerosa y algo interferida por la comunicación

-- estamos bien Miranda, puedes desactivar el "time out", vamos para allá -- contesto Lavi

-- resistiré hasta que vuelvan -- dijo Miranda

-- debes estar cansada -- dijo Allen

-- estoy bien :D -- dijo Miranda aparentando estabilidad

-- no se preocupen -- dijo Lenalee que estaba del lado de Miranda -- yo la cuidare, regresen lo más pronto posi… -- la voz de Lenalee fue interrumpida, el golem perdió comunicación y exploto.

No fue una explosión con chispas, fuego y humo, el golem explotó haciéndose polvo frente a las miradas atónitas de los exorcistas y hasta de Tyki

-- un akuma -- dijo Allen cuando su ojo se activo

-- ya no necesitan eso… van a morir -- un akuma de tercer nivel salio de entre las sombras.

Los exorcistas se congelaron. El akuma extendió el brazo y abrió la palma de su mano en dirección a los exorcistas, como su fuera a salir algo de ella, Allen, Lavi y Krory se pusieron en guardia.

-- hay un fuerte olor a sangre… -- murmuro Krory sintiendo ansiosos a sus colmillos

-- primero el humano -- dijo el akuma moviendo la mano como si le arrojara algo a Tyki, Krory se interpuso entre ellos pretendiendo parar lo que sea que hubiera lanzado el akuma.

Pero no sucedió nada.

Tyki sintió algo frío en su mejilla, levanto la mano y con el dedo índice y medio toco la zona donde había caído aquella sustancia fría.

-- sangre?? -- dijo para si mientras veía sus dedos, a pesar de la poca luz, el color de aquello indicaba que era sangre y el aroma lo confirmaba.

-- esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? -- dijo Krory, su cara tenia manchas de sangre, las recogió con sus dedos y los limpio con su lengua. El sabor le pareció algo diferente a la sangre usual -- a mi me encanta la sangre de akuma -- dijo Krory lanzándose contra el akuma

-- baka… -- el akuma aun tenia la mano extendida, cuando vio al vampiro acercarse, cerro súbitamente su puño.

Esa acción fue acompañada casi al instante por un grito de Krory, su ataque fue interrumpido por un espectacular sangrado en las zonas de su rostro donde la sangre de akuma había caído.

Krory sentía arder su boca, garganta y estómago, aun así reanudo el ataque, el akuma lo bloqueo lanzándolo hacia el lado contrario, Krory sentía tal dolor que ni siquiera intento caer de pie.

-- Kuro-chan!! -- grito Lavi corriendo hacia el aludido

Allen se lanzó al ataque.

-- creo que unas gotas de mi "sangre explosiva" no bastan para hacerlos estallar… -- dijo el akuma mordiendo su mano sin el menor gesto de dolor, pronto un chorro de sangre salía de su herida, lanzo su sangre hacia Allen y este se cubrió con su "Cross Grave"

-- Tyki-kun!! Lleva a Krory con Miranda y Lenalee… p-por favor -- dijo Lavi, Tyki dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, heridas y moretones aparecieron sobre el cuerpo del bookman, al parecer Miranda ya no sostenía el "time out".

"debo dejar que los destrocen?" pensó Tyki sin moverse o responder a la petición de Lavi, "si… deja que el akuma se encargue de ellos, tu ve por el corazón" aconsejo la conciencia de Tyki…

-- esta bien… -- tomo a Krory y lo cargo en su espalda con ayuda de Lavi

-- gracias Tyki-kun :D -- Lavi fue a ayudar a Allen, el peliblanco estaba rebasando su límite, pronto no podría sostenerse ni en pie

**O **** O O**

Tyki cargaba a un Krory semi-conciente, que además de desangrarse por culpa del akuma ahora también tenia algunos huesos rotos debido a que su tiempo había sido regresado.

El noé vio a lo lejos un templo, el único edificio en pie de todo el lugar, era increíble como en unos minutos los akumas podrían dejar en ruinas un pueblo.

-- Lenalee!! -- grito Tyki ya que no podía tocar la puerta, grito un par de veces más, hasta que las pesadas puertas fueron arrastradas, algunos habitantes del pueblo se encontraban dentro, ayudaron a Tyki a bajar a Krory y cerraron las puertas apresuradamente

**O **** O O**

-- Allen! Dejalo ya! Yo me encargo!! -- grito Lavi mientras atacaba con su sello de fuego al nivel tres, Allen perdía precisión en sus ataques, el akuma ya lo había herido con su sangre un par de veces

-- de ninguna manera, solo Lenalee y yo podemos vencer un nivel tres -- dijo Allen haciendo gestos de dolor y sosteniendo su abdomen, su uniforme de exorcista estaba lleno de sangre, pero no era del akuma, si no de si mismo

-- cuidado Allen!! -- Lavi se interpuso entre la sangre del akuma y Allen, su pecho, abdomen y pierna izquierda estaban cubiertas por la sangre del akuma.

Sin previo aviso, la sangre explotó.

Allen atrapo a su amigo y utilizo su Cross Grave para protegerse de un nuevo chorro de sangre explosiva.

**O **** O O**

Lenalee se levanto con dificultad.

Tyki la veía serio, estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada. "Este es el momento?, debo matarla ahora?".

La chica corrió torpemente hacia Tyki, sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

El noé levanto su brazo listo para atacar.

Lenalee llego frente a él, le dio una mirada de reproche y luego se lanzo abrazándolo, ella lloraba en una forma desconsolada, sus manos apretaban la playera del chico como temiendo que se fuera.

Él quedo sorprendido, la dejo llorar por algunos segundos y luego (sin que tomara conciencia de ello), sus brazos rodearon protectoramente a la peli verde.

Esa chica… tan frágil, indefensa, amable y alegre tenia el corazón?, cualquiera pensaría que algo tan importante debía residir en alguien con nervios de acero, sangre fría y gran poder.

Al verla llorar de esa manera cualquiera la tomaría como una chica normal, por que a pesar de ser los elegidos de Dios, los exorcistas eran humanos, quizá más humanos que los demás, humanos a los que no se les permitía comportarse como tales por cargar con la responsabilidad de servir incondicionalmente a Dios.

En alguna forma los comprendía… a él tampoco le dejaban disfrutar libremente de su humanidad.

-- gracias… gracias por regresar… -- dijo Lenalee cuando sus sollozos cesaron. Tyki no respondió.

-- por favor… ayuda a Allen-kun -- Lenalee levanto el rostro y miro a Tyki -- te lo ruego… ayúdanos… --

-- yo no puedo… -- Tyki sabia que este era el momento indicado para acabar con el corazón, no había nadie que pudiera defenderla… pero había una sensación extraña, algo que nunca había sentido durante una batalla o incluso en su vida humana… estaba dudando.

-- por favor!!, estamos solos… no hay forma de comunicarnos con la orden… Allen-kun, Lavi, Krory y Miranda, ya no pueden, yo no puedo activar mi inocencia! No puedo hacer nada!! -- Lenalee volvió a llorar con más desesperación que antes -- llegaste aquí por una razón! En el momento justo! Por favor usa tu inocencia… --

En verdad había una razón para estar ahí pero no era la que Lenalee pensaba, no era el destino ni la voluntad de Dios.

Cada vez que mataba a un exorcista podía sentir el miedo, le dejaba muy satisfecho saber que sus victimas habían muerto desesperados, y rogando por su vida. El sadismo de su Noé interior quedaba en paz después de matar. Pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo que sentía su parte humana… acaso esto era ¿compasión? ¿lástima?.

Tomo a Lenalee por los hombros y la alejo de él suavemente, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida, con una seña pidió que le abrieran las puertas y salió, agradeció con un además y las puertas fueron puestas en su lugar.

Esto era terrible, la sensación no desaparecía, si fuera cualquier otra persona hasta podría considerar ayudarla pero siendo un exorcista… y si el conde se daba cuenta? Sin duda estaría acabado. Seguramente lucharía para perecer honorablemente a manos del conde, pero eso no cambiaba el resultado de la pelea… el moriría.

Caminaba decididamente hacia el lugar donde Lavi y Allen peleaban contra el akuma y luego retrocedía pretendiendo regresar a matar a Lenalee.

**O **** O O**

-- Lavi!! -- grito Allen cuando Lavi volvió a bloquear un ataque del akuma contra él, esta vez la sangre había caído en su espalda

-- no puedo dejar que mueras moyashi-chan… -- dijo Lavi tambaleándose -- tu inocencia o la de Lenalee pueden ser el corazón, sé que como Bookman no debo entrometerme en la historia pero si puedo evitar que tenga un final triste así lo haré :D --

-- baka parchado-kun (1)… -- Tyki apareció a lo lejos -- piensas que te iras así de fácil? -- el Noé camino hacia donde estaba el akuma y los otros dos. Llevaba puesto su abrigo de exorcista bajo del cual (ya que no lo había cerrado) podía verse un chaleco que brillaba.

-- eh? También eres exorcista?... perfecto, le llevare tres inocencias al conde :D -- dijo el akuma entusiasmado

Tyki sonrió y de inmediato procedió con el ataque al akuma.

Era rápido y escurridizo, logro acercarse lo suficiente al akuma para golpearlo con su puño… pero esto no fue suficiente

-- que esta haciendo? Debe activar su inocencia!! -- dijo Allen quitándole el abrigo manchado de sangre a Lavi

-- Lo esta provocando… -- dijo Lavi incorporándose con dificultad para ver la pelea -- aun no sabe como activar su inocencia… las veces que lo ha logrado ha sido por accidente. Tyki intenta crear una situación en la que su inocencia quiera protegerlo -- explico el Bookman sin despegar la vista de Tyki

Mientras tanto, el akuma lanzaba pequeñas cantidades de su sangre sin acertar en ninguna ocasión en el cuerpo de Tyki. El nivel tres se estaba desesperando.

Por fin Tyki se detuvo, casi se podría decir que se quedo esperando a que el akuma lo atacara.

El akuma se hizo un corte en todo lo largo del brazo y sin que le pareciera sospechosa la repentina tranquilidad de Tyki, le baño con su sangre.

Tyki cerro los ojos esperando que él líquido frío lo cubriera de pies a cabeza, el akuma sonrió con triunfo y cerro su puño enérgicamente.

Los corazones de Lavi y Allen se aceleraron en forma casi mortal al ver la escena: ¿esto seria parte del plan de Tyki?.

La explosión de la sangre no ocurrió como usualmente lo hacia. La explosión sonó como un rayo cayendo sobre la tierra, una fuerza se extendió en forma circular desde el lugar de la explosión y sacando de su aérea a todo objeto que no tuviera el suficiente peso para sostenerse, escombros, piedras y demás salieron volando. Un akuma y dos exorcistas heridos apenas y pudieron resistir la fuerza de la explosión. La onda expansiva sonaba como un huracán. En el origen de todo aquel desastre, se encontraba parada una figura masculina cubierta totalmente de un negro metálico, tenía un aura violácea y el aire se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Tyki miro sus manos, ahora estaban cubiertas por un material que se veía flexible.

Sus brazos, piernas, tronco, cuello y hasta la cabeza estaban cubiertas.

Las ráfagas de viento se detuvieron, Lavi y Allen pudieron apreciar lo que había sucedido: Tyki había logrado activar su inocencia.

Lavi miro a detalle, el traje no parecía tener separación entre una parte del cuerpo y otra, era como una segunda piel.

La cabeza de Tyki tenía una especie de casco que cubría desde su nuca, rodeaba casi toda su cabeza, incluso su rostro: frente, ojos, nariz y pómulos, solo dejando sin protección a la boca que estaba cubierta por la capa negra como el resto del cuerpo.

Sus hombros estaban recubiertos por un material más grueso y de varias capas que se sobreponían unas a las otras para permitir el movimiento, los codos y rodillas tenían ese mismo tipo de protección.

-- jum… logré activarte inocencia… no fue tan difícil -- dijo Tyki para si, dándose la vuelta hacia donde estaba el akuma, la criatura tenía la boca abierta por la tremenda sorpresa.

-- e-exorcista… ya podemos continuar o seguirás dando tu espectáculo? -- el akuma se recupero y posicionó su mano para la lucha.

-- si… continuemos -- contesto Tyki, su voz tenía un eco metálico, como cuando gritas hacia dentro de un recipiente de metal, la "armadura" de Tyki no permitía ver sus expresiones, sin embargo el sonreía dentro de esta.

La pelea continuó, sin embargo otra sorpresa estaba preparada para el akuma.

El nivel tres lanzó su sangre hacia Tyki, a él no le importo en lo más mínimo recibirla, el akuma festejo su victoria mentalmente y con un movimiento de la mano se dispuso a hacer explotar su sangre. Pero, la sangre no explotó, la "armadura" comenzó a absorberla como si fuera una esponja, luego los acorazamientos de las articulaciones se extendieron un poco más.

-- que hiciste con mi sangreeee!! ò.ó -- dijo el akuma frustrándose

-- no lo sé -- dijo Tyki encogiendo los hombros -- soy nuevo en esto XP --

-- es la inocencia!! Si no te protegiera estarías muerto!! -- grito el akuma corriendo hacia Tyki, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saco sus garras e intento herir al Noé. Ya no le salpicaría su sangre por que no tenía efecto alguno. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ataques más de esos, el quinto logro acertar en el abdomen de Tyki, las protecciones de los hombros disminuyeron pero a cambio de eso la parte que el akuma intento rasguñar fue endurecida, así cada vez que casi lastimaban a Tyki las protecciones eran atraídas hacia el lugar del impacto.

El akuma aumento la velocidad, atacaba sin dar tiempo a que las protecciones se reunieran, hizo profundas cortadas en la armadura de Tyki llegando hasta su piel, a pesar de que la armadura se reagrupaba nuevamente para cubrir la abertura, la piel de Tyki no se regeneraba con la rapidez de antes debido a que la inocencia bloqueaba sus habilidades de Noé.

Al ver las fallas de Tyki, Lavi y Allen entraron de nuevo a la pelea, pero ni siquiera los tres podían con la velocidad de akuma que al mismo tiempo que atacaba a Tyki regaba su sangre por todos lados manchando a los exorcistas.

Más explosiones, más rasguños, pronto la sangre que estaba esparcida no era la del akuma si no la de los exorcistas, todo aquello que era tocado por la sangre explosiva se hacia pedazos no importando que fuera piedra, vegetal o carne.

A pesar de que el trío logro lastimar al akuma en varias ocasiones, este no parecía afectado. Los muchachos se movían cada vez más lento a causa del cansancio y la pérdida de sangre.

Lavi respiraba agitado, de los tres, él era el más lastimado, se detuvo por unos segundos, la vista se le nublo y aunque intento sobreponerse al cansancio, este lo venció haciéndolo desmayarse.

-- Allen!! Llévatelo!! -- grito Tyki mientras él y Allen le daban una patada simultanea al akuma haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol. Tyki se reprendió por esa expresión tan heroica de querer alejar a los exorcistas y hacerse cargo solo.

-- Nooo!! No podrás solo contra él!! -- Allen fue tomado por sorpresa y lanzado contra una de las pocas paredes que aun estaban en pie y por supuesto la atravesó derrumbándola, los escombros lo sepultaron.

Este era el momento que Tyki debía aprovechar para matar al akuma usando sus habilidades de Noé, le ordenó a su inocencia desactivarse, pero esta no hizo caso alguno.

Se sentía desganado, no solo era la pérdida de sangre, desde que había emprendido el viaje hacia China no había comido nada y además activar la inocencia con su poca experiencia le costaba mucha energía.

Se había quedado solo, una sensación extraña se alojo en su garganta, su corazón se acelero y algo pesado cayo en su estómago, unas ganas de correr los invadieron, "¿Esto es a lo que llaman miedo?".

El akuma corrió hacia Tyki, el Noé saltó para esquivar el ataque que venía, la mano huesuda del akuma lo detuvo y lo regreso hacía la tierra, Tyki cayó con la espalda, el golpe lo dejo algo aturdido.

El akuma hundió sus garras en el cuerpo de Tyki con tanta fuerza que logró atravesar las protecciones (deporsí algo debilitadas por la falta de energía del Noé).

Las garras llegaron tan profundo que dañaron los órganos de Tyki.

La inocencia intentó reagruparse pero las manos del akuma, aun dentro del chico, no se lo permitieron.

Tyki no podía moverse, las garras del akuma estaban muy aferradas a su cuerpo, la armadura hizo un espacio en al zona de su boca para que pudiera escupir sangre, sus respiración se hacia cada vez más lenta, podía sentir como los dedos del akuma se movían en su interior, ¿eso sentían sus víctimas?, sus párpados pesaban cientos de kilos, no tuvo más fuerza para mantener los ojos abiertos, detestaría haber muerto así, a manos de un akuma que era su subordinado.

Algo frío cayo sobre su rostro, definitivamente no era sangre de akuma, más de aquello cayó sobre él, no tenía ni olor ni textura, justo ahora se daba cuenta que a pesar de traer puesta la "armadura" podía sentir todo su entorno como si se tratara de su piel.

Era lluvia, la caída de las gotas se fue acelerando poco a poco.

-- Es hora de llevarme tu inocencia -- anunció el akuma por si acaso Tyki seguía vivo. El akuma intento sacar las manos del torax y del abdomen de Tiki, jalo un poco pero no salieron. -- y ahora que?? -- dijo el akuma con fastidio, miro sus manos, la inocencia de Tyki estaba subiendo por ellas, avanzaba lentamente al mismo tiempo que cubría los brazos de akuma, esta vez el demonio jalo con más fuerza pero ahora era Tyki él que lo había atrapado.

-- maldito exorcista!! -- dijo el akuma en un tono desesperado -- suéltame ya!! -- exigió jalando en vano sus manos

Tyki abrió los ojos con dificultad, fue una sorpresa, que casi le devolvió el aliento, ver que el akuma estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por su inocencia. Levanto un poco la cabeza, vio que la inocencia dejaba de cubrir su cuerpo para cubrir el del akuma, cuando el nivel tres estuvo rodeado de inocencia completamente, Tyki se pudo mover un poco más, sus manos eran lo único cubierto de inocencia. El akuma al fin saco las manos del interior de Tyki y se elevó, Tyki se puso de pie con dificultad.

-- bájameeeee!! No vas a poder conmigo sin importar lo que hagas!! -- vociferó el akuma moviéndose dentro de la inocencia que ahora se había convertido en un capullo y sin importar cuantas veces lo golpeara, rasguñara o intentara explotarlo, el capullo no liberaría al akuma.

Tyki respiro profundo para mantenerse conciente, vio sus manos y siguió el largo hilo que las unía con el capullo que contenía al akuma, apretó los puños y sin desearlo, la bolsa de inocencia se contrajo aplastando un poco al akuma, la criatura grito palabrotas contra Tyki, él apretó los puños un poco más, los gritos del akuma se agudizaron y la bolsa se había reducido a la mitad de su tamaño original.

Antes de caer inconciente apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas y desarmo al akuma.

La inocencia se desactivo y dejo caer los restos de akuma, volvió a su forma de "chaleco".

La lluvia se volvió intensa.

**O O O**

-- Llegamos tarde… -- una voz masculina y algo decepcionada se escucho. Una multitud se acerco al lugar de la batalla, sin importar la lluvia se movieron en busca de sobrevivientes.

-- amo Bak!! Este aun respira!! -- la voz emocionada de Wong se escucho más cerca que la del sujeto anterior

Muchas personas apresuradas llegaron al lugar.

-- una camilla!! Rápido!! -- grito Bak después de revisar el pulso de Lavi

-- Bak-san!! Encontramos aldeanos y a tres exorcistas heridos en un templo -- grito un sujeto, tras él venían hombres con uniformes con el emblema de la orden cargando tres camillas, Krory, Miranda y Lenalee estaban en ellas.

-- Lenalee… -- Bak sintió que le alma se le iba al ver el estado en que estaba Lenalee, si esto era por no llegar a tiempo seguro Komui lo desollaría vivo.

-- A-allen… -kun… -- dijo Lenalee con voz apenas audible -- busquen a Allen-kun… -- algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos cerrados de Lenalee

-- Bookman… quien es el Allen del que habla? -- dijo Bak pensando que tal vez era una alucinación

-- Debe estar por aquí, el también es un exorcista, es el chico del que te hable… -- explico Bookman quien había sido enviado por ayuda antes de que el pueblo fuera atacado por los akumas

-- "el destructor del tiempo"?, ya veo… -- dijo Bak con cara pensativa

-- Bak-san encontramos algo aquí!! Hay una persona!! -- grito un sujeto del equipo de rescate al ver la mano con el guante blanco de Allen, los dedos se movían.

Todos se movilizaron para sacarlo.

Tyki abrió los ojos, las gotas que resbalaban sobre su cara empañaban su vista, quiso incorporarse pero sus brazos no tenían la suficiente fuerza, volvió a quedarse boca arriba a esperar que alguien llegara por él.

-- Bakabak!! Se te olvida uno!! -- grito Fou parándose frente a Tyki

-- No me llames así!! o.ó --grito Bak muy irritado. El supervisor camino hacia el lugar acompañado del bookman.

-- Tyki Mikk…? -- dijo el anciano con sorpresa

-- No tenía información de que hubiera un exorcista con ese nombre -- dijo Bak revisando su carpeta mientras Wong le sostenía el paraguas

-- él se fue de la orden, no es congruente que este aquí -- dijo el Bookman pensando en lo sospechoso de la situación

-- Debemos llevarlo al cuartel, no podemos dejarlo aquí si trae una inocencia consigo -- Bak llamo a una camilla.

Los heridos fueron llevados a los cuarteles de la Rama Asiática de la Orden Obscura

**O O O**

Dentro del cuartel de la rama asiática habían pasado muchas cosas.

A la llegada de los exorcistas, se desplegó un increíble número de personas, un largo pasillo se convirtió en la enfermería debido a que la establecida en el cuartel no tenía el cupo suficiente (siendo una rama puramente científica y administrativa no solían llegar muchos heridos).

Las lesiones de los exorcistas estaban más o menos así: De todos, el más maltratado era Krory, la sangre explosiva que había bebido le causo heridas internas, la explosión incluso le había roto unas costillas, pero gracias a la inocencia que corría por todo su cuerpo se estaba curando rápidamente, también tenía un brazo y una pierna rotas.

Allen tenía roto el brazo derecho y muchos moretones y rasguños (no era para menos con una montaña de escombros sobre él).

Lavi tenía heridas profundas, muchos moretones y una muñeca torcida, sin embargo no perdía el humor ni se quedaba quieto.

Miranda y Lenalee tenían a lo mucho algunos raspones, el cansancio era lo peor que les sucedía y eso las hizo dormir, durante 3 días enteros a Miranda y 2 a Lenalee.

Tyki no estaba sanando como debería. A pesar de que la inocencia ya no estaba con él (por razones que más adelante explicare), sus órganos sanaron a la velocidad de un Noé pero las heridas mas superficiales tuvieron que ser suturadas por que sanaban a ritmo humano. Por lo demás había estado bien.

Todos tenían una dosis diaria de humor con las constantes peleas de Fou y Bak.

Tyki había llegado a la conclusión de que todo aquel que entraba a la Orden Obscura perdía la cordura, bastaba ver el berrinche que Allen hizo cuando le dijeron que debían enyesarle el brazo, tuvieron que someterlo entre 6 personas. Lavi a pesar de los puntos y los vendajes andaba de aca para allá acosando gente y jugando bromas, para su buena suerte la muñeca torcida era la derecha y eso lo había liberado por un rato de todo deber con el panda.

**O O O**

-- me abuuuuuurrooooo!! -- vocifero Road mientras se ponía de cabeza en el sofá y se estiraba

-- tienes deberes escolares… -- recordó el conde mientras leía sentado en su silla mecedora. Ambos estaban en aquella habitación repleta hasta el último rincón de teléfonos.

-- por que no me dejas cazar exorcistas?? Tyki lleva casi una semana fuera de aquí!! Debe estarse divirtiendo -- dijo Road con un puchero -- quiero cazar exorcistas!! -- Road hizo un berrinche que fue interrumpido por el ring de un teléfono, el Conde contesto y después de unos minutos colgó y se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a ir al lugar de la llamada.

Road

-- ire contigo!! -- anuncio Road levantándose y alcanzando al Conde.

El gordo se detuvo y paro con una mano a Road, tomo el hombro de la niña y dejando ver sus ojos por encima de las gafas dijo

-- debes quedarte aquí, aun no es tu momento… -- dijo el Conde con una voz seria, se acomodo el sombrero y salio con rumbo desconocido.

Road odiaba esos momentos, incluso el Conde se había llevado a Lero (uno de sus juguetes preferidos), se encontraba sola en al casa, podría salir en cualquier momento a torturar uno que otro humano, sin embargo sabia que el Conde lo notaría.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa, el lugar era enorme, perfecto para una familia numerosa como al de los Noah, desafortunadamente hacia un buen rato ya que su familia no estaba reunida, todos ocupados en misiones, satisfaciendo sus propios intereses… el único que solía comportarse como un verdadero hermano mayor era Tyki. Él era cariñoso con ella, amable y siempre le sonreía estuviera del humor que fuera, y aunque a veces no quería jugar con ella, Road sabia que era por que a Tyki le encantaba disfrutar de su humanidad.

Pronto llegó a un largo corredor, las paredes tenían un tapiz en color vino, algunos cuadros donde estaba pintados algunos Noés adornaban irregularmente sobre el tapiz.

Del otro lado había puertas, Road camino ceremoniosamente deslizando la mano izquierda por sobre las puertas… hasta que llego a una en especial…

La niña bajo su mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y la rodeo totalmente, la movió un poco pero estaba cerrada. Road hizo un movimiento con la mano y en menos de un segundo se hallaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-- me encanta la habitación de Tyki! -- dijo Road lanzándose a la cama perfectamente tendida, las almohadas eran suaves y toda la ropa de ama tenía un delicioso aroma.

La habitación tenia colores rojos obscuros, cafés, negros y algunos dorados, Tyki era muy ordenado, no había nada fuera de su lugar, Road metió las manos bajo las almohadas, sus dedos sintieron algo más que seda, movió la mano sobre el lugar donde había sentido aquello. Saco la mano de entre las almohadas y cojines, un pequeño objeto estaba dentro de su puño, abrió la mano para encontrarse con un pequeño botón de plata con el diseño bien conocido de los botones de un exorcista.

-- veamos a quien se lo arrebataste Tyki… -- Road dio vuelta al botón. En cuanto vio el nombre su cara se lleno de sorpresa, incredulidad y casi miedo. Observo por unos segundos el botón brillante donde relucía el nombre "Tyki Mikk" tallado finamente.

Esto era más que una locura, no podría ser correcto… ¿Cuándo Tyki había obtenido un abrigo de exorcista como para tener un botón con su nombre?.

Road cerro el puño y apretó fuertemente la mano, casi con coraje… ¿Qué era esto? ¿una traición?

-- estas metido en muchos problemas Tyki… en muchísimos problemas… -- dijo Road levantándose de la cama y escondiendo en un mejor lugar el botón.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

(1) parchado-kun: Asi es como Tyki llama a Lavi en el capítulo 85 del anime. También podría ser parche-kun :D.

_Chan chan! Aquí termina el cap. Espero no tardar milenios con el siguiente. Se aceptan propuestas de parejas (claro todas serán Tykix-inserteaquíelnombredelsujetoosujeta-)._

_Reviews por favor TToTT ya sean comentarios constructivos o destructivos XDD._

_Perdón por no agradecer los reviews anteriores pero son las 4:00 am y no pienso con claridad._

_Bueno nos leemos luego y lean "Una cita para Lenalee" (gomen por el comercial n.nU)_


End file.
